1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a potentially disposable, low cost spray tip to be fixedly attached to a hollow caulking tube that is filled with a relatively thick, viscous material, with or without solid particulate matter in suspension, so that the material may be easily and controllably sprayed, under pressure, from the tube onto a desired surface.
2. Background Art
Sprayers are known in the prior art for applying a liquid material, under pressure, to a surface to be treated. However, the conventional sprayers are undesirably limited, because the liquid spraying material thereof must be characterized by a relatively low viscosity to be efficiently sprayed. That is to say, and as far as is known, conventional sprayers are not readily adapted to uniformly and continuously deliver relatively thick, viscous materials, such as, for example, texture material of the type that is commonly applied to drywall.
In additional, the conventional sprayers are relatively complex to use, costly to purchase, and subject to occasional cleaning and maintenance considerations. That is to say, existing sprayers tend to jam due to the stratification of fluid and particulate matter, because such sprayers usually rely on gravity to feed the material to the spray orifice. Should a problem arise with a conventional sprayer, it must be repaired, rather than discarded. Consequently, the spraying operation may be undesirably slowed, thereby introducing possible inefficiently and waste.
It would be more desirable to have available a disposable sprayer that is capable of controllably and easily spraying a relatively thick, viscous material, with or without solid particulate matter, onto a surface without being subjected to the aforementioned stratification, maintenance and cost limitations.